Quest of the Gunsmith
by Drakai
Summary: After witnessing his mother's murder at the hands of five people, a then eight-year-old Naruto's vengeance is almost complete. The only person left fled to Pandora. There is also the weapons cache the Eridians left on the planet. And maybe even a girl along the way.


Naruto scanned his surroundings with a cold, calculating look. He was stranded in a snowy tundra, in the middle of a snowstorm. He pulled a shard of ice that was impaled in his knee without flinching, thinking back.

_Flashback_

_Pandora had few train tracks, and most of them owned by whatever mega corporation happened to occupy the planet at that moment, so a train speeding on one of them was a rare sight. The one that was currently doing just that belonged to Hyperion, weapons manufacturers, among other things, and current owners of Pandora. It was carrying six people on it. Now normally only a nutcase would waste a whole train to transport six people and nothing else, but this was Handsome Jack's company, so that was a moot point, really._

_The first of the six was an ex-commando ex-bounty hunter by the name of Axton, who fled the military after a misunderstanding regarding a VIP and a bunch of terrorists. He thought blowing both up at the same time was a good idea. Everyone else disagreed._

_Next was Salvador, the only one of the group born on planet, and the shortest one there. After a disagreement with some bandits and a Kangaroo court judge he decided to hunt down that famous Vault everyone's always babbling on about._

_The third one was Zer0. A mysterious assassin, from a mysterious planet with a mysterious past, a real riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma, with a dash of mystery on the side._

_Wrapping up the older passengers was Maya, one of the only six Sirens in the universe. After training for twenty seven years on a planet called Athenas to be a hero, and finding out she wasn't actually going to be one, she killed the man responsible and set out to find all she could about the Sirens, starting with a rumor about one on Pandora._

_The fifth member was an eighteen-year-old girl with a mechanic left arm called Gaige who, after winning only third place in a high school science fair for a giant killer robot and committing a few crimes in the process, and after, fled to Pandora, with the help of her father and a golf cart and a lot of gasoline, where her talents might be appreciated._

_The door to the compartment opened and in walked the final member of the little group came inside. He was a blond nineteen-year-old teen dressed in jeans, a pair of brown boots and a brown leather vest with six pockets over a long sleeved black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He had black gloves on his hands, a toll belt on his left hip and a pouch on his right. He also had a little stubble on his face and a pair of glasses, along with a cold and aloof look in his eyes. He quickly scanned the other passengers and sat quietly in a corner, ignoring everyone. Zer0 got up from his seat and took one next to him._

"_Naruto my friend/How nice to see you again/Are you in good health?" The mysterious assassin was the first one to speak._

"_Yes." Naruto answered curtly. "Your sword?"_

"_My sword is kick-ass/Bandits swiftly it has killed/It's a masterpiece."_

"_It was not easy to build." Naruto acknowledged the compliment._

"_Hey. Hi, excuse me." The pig-tailed girl sat next to Naruto. "Did you say you made a sword?"_

"_His sword, yes."_

"_Oh. I ask because I kinda made a weapon too and…."_

"_I've heard. Gaige, yes?" The girl nodded. "I suppose you want me to look over it?" She nodded, a little miffed at his attitude. "Perhaps, when I find the time." She thanked him and returned to her original seat._

"_Still a killer with the ladies, huh kid." The ex-commando nudged Naruto, taking Gaige's place when she got up. "How've ya been?"_

"_Axton. Not with the military anymore." Naruto observed, motioning to the dog tags around the man's neck, along with a ring. "Or with your wife."_

"_Yeah, well, we kinda had a disagreement about a dignitary and a group of terrorists."_

"_You blew them up?" Axton nodded with a proud smile. "Of course you did. Somehow I'm not surprised."_

_Flashback End_

After some further small talk the train exploded, courtesy of Handsome Jack of course, and scattered the six Vault Hunters across the plain it was traveling through.

Naruto stood there, massaging his aching shoulder, when a small box on a solitary wheel rolled up to him.

"Hey, you're not dead!"

"No, apparently not." Naruto grunted. He ignored the little robot going on about some ships.

"I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap. Well, they would, if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place. Here, take this Mark XII Heads-Up-Display that I totally didn't just look from this corpse over there." The bot dug up the HUD, handing it to Naruto.

"Get me another one of those." Naruto stated curtly, taking the device and walking over to a metallic arm sticking from the ground. He yanked it up; pulling the unconscious girl it was attached to from the snow. He walked back to the robot, taking the other HUD. "Lead me somewhere warm."

"Is she dead?" Claptrap asked.

"No. Now shut up and go." The robot rolled along towards a dimly-lighter cave with a door, blabbering on about something Naruto paid no attention to. The blond wrapped Gaige in his vest and walked silently behind the little box.

"What do you think?"

"You're annoying. Shut up."

**I first started this story off with a normal Naruto, but, admittedly after watching that House M.D. episode with the psychopath chic, I decided to make Naruto one. Now, on Wikipedia a psychopath is described as having several characteristics. These are the ones that Naruto will exhibit:  
- shallow emotions (at least until he falls in love with Gaige (main pairing))  
- reduced fear  
- lack of empathy  
- cold-heartedness  
- egocentricity (only slightly)  
- manipulative (only at times, doesn't bother mostly)  
- impulsivity (slight)  
- criminality  
- antisocial behavior  
- lack of remorse**

**He'll also be exhibiting misanthropy, hypomania and hallucinations, mostly of his dead mother (spoiler). Yeah, I had fun that day.**

**Also, I already thought about all of Naruto's skills, and I could post them if anybody actually cares.**


End file.
